


Theres Nothing Wrong with being a Little Selfish

by Bisexual_Bean



Series: Catch You, Help You Heal [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A cute little interlude for the series, I SEE SLASH IT BURNS, Is this...fluff?, Its a little fluff with angst, Kinda, Protective Jason Todd, The day i write pure fluff, These boys are BROTHERS, Tim Drake Needs Help, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, will be armageddon day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Bean/pseuds/Bisexual_Bean
Summary: What can he say? Two days ago he had been ready to never return. Ready to never step another foot into this cold, empty shell of a 'home'.And if he's being honestly with himself, that feeling hasn't changed.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Catch You, Help You Heal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904848
Comments: 8
Kudos: 434





	Theres Nothing Wrong with being a Little Selfish

They break into Tim's apartment.

Which, when you think about it, isn't technically 'breaking in' if the person who actually _owns_ the apartment is simply unlocking his security measures and letting them both in the front door.

When he pointed this fact out to Jason at breakfast, the older man just laughed, said 'You need to learn how to have a little fun kid', and slid a plate with two fried egg whites in front of him.

So there they were, Jason digging through his closet in a hunt for his old suitcase, and Tim trailing around the unit looking more lost than someone whose lived here for over a year should.

But what can he say? Two days ago he had been ready to never return. Ready to never step another food into this cold, empty shell of a 'home'.

And if he's being honestly with himself, that feeling hasn't changed.

Tim's leaning back against the arm of the couch, eyes scanning over blank walls, when he hears Jason's proud exclamation of 'Ah-ha!' behind him as he finds Tim's suitcase.

He snorts, crosses his arms. This wasn't exactly what Tim was expecting when Jason told him they were going to be going on a walk, getting some fresh air. Tim thought Jason would have dragged him to the park, make him talk about his feelings and his reasons for doing what he did.

Not like Jason didn't have an inkling. With the words that had dripped from Tim's lips that night (Morning?), but still.

His sights landed on a shelf purposefully shoved into the corner of the dinning room he never goes into.

It holds a few different photographs. All of which have cracked glass and chipped frames. Tim knows he could have easily replaced them, after all he _was_ the one who had chucked them against the opposite wall in the living room (Where the same photos once sat on his fire places mantel), but he couldn't even bring himself to touch the frames longer than needed to place them as far away from his bedroom as possible. Somewhere where he barely had to look at them.

One he knows is a photo of him with the Team. Young and so much more care free, it was shortly after they first started working together but even back then Tim knew he would never find a group of friends more amazing than the three dorks that covered his back day after day. Cassie is holding up bunny ears behind his and Kon's heads where she stands behind their long (Ugly patterned) couch, and Bart is happily splayed over their laps. The grin on his face is blinding.

Another is just of Tim and Kon. The older teen had picked him up, a charming grin already on his lips before the camera was even aimed. Tim had been attempting to hold a grudge against his best friend because he had cracked one of his favorite mugs and thus had a pout on his face when the photo was taken. But directly after Tim clearly remembers bursting into laughter when Kon started tickling him mid air.

The third was a selfie shot from his and Stephanie's first date. Her hair had been soft and curled, dressed up in her nicest clothes, while he wore a hoodie and jeans. She had expected Tim to take her somewhere really fancy, but instead he drove her to her favorite burger place a few blocks away form her house, knowing anywhere more high end would have just made Steph uncomfortable.

The last photo was just he and Bruce on his adoption day. If you looked closely, you could just make out the very edge of Alfred's arm as he walked forward, insisting he take the photo instead of Dick. But the clicker had gone off mid stride, and while others were taken the photo was Tim's favorite of the bunch. in the photo Tim had a small smile, the images of his dad in a pool of blood still fresh in his mind, and Bruce had an arm loosely wrapped around his shoulders, deep blue eyes aimed slightly off like he was looking at Dick taking the photo and not the actual camera.

"Kid?"

Tim jerked, turning around and finding Jason standing in the doorway to his bedroom. Teal eyes drifted past him for just a second, but Tim knew they were already landing on the cracked and ruined frames leaning against each other before he even met Tim's eyes again.

"Come and pick out some clothes to bring back to my place."

Tim didn't know why Jason wasn't just leaving him here. He did his job. Took care of Tim while he couldn't be trusted to take care of himself (Which it could still be argued that he couldn't). Jason let him cry, gave him hugs, force fed him popcorn.

He shouldn't be helping Tim pack clothes, shouldn't be bringing him back to his private apartment, his safe haven in the hell hole that is Gotham.

But then Tim looks down, folds his hands in the sleeves of the sweater Jason tossed at him that morning (A navy blue with the words 'Do you bite your thumb at me sir?' on it) and decides he doesn't care.

That if _this_ is what being selfish is, he wants to cling to it and never let go.

Jason's still sending him a look, eyes soft and kind and _welcoming._

Tim smiles.

"Yeah, lets get packing."

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to end up being one of the more chill and carefree (Which could be debated) of the stories I already have planned for this universe. I kinda needed a story that looped the last one together with the next one that I'm already working on, and somehow this came out of it. I also wanted to know if YOU GUYS had any ideas on things to write for these boys. I don't know how well they will work with the timeline I have planned, but if they are inspiring enough I will either try to work them in, or just have it be a cute (Or angsty) addition to the 'extra' stories set in the series! Anyway, enjoy and let me know if I missed anything!  
> ps I suck at titles...


End file.
